Using molecular biology, hormone levels and responses and other clinical diagnostic studies, aspects of pathophysiology of abnormal sexual differentiation are being defined. The new emphasis in upon genetic mutations and inhibin B levels in disorders of male differentiation, particularily cryptorchidism among infants and pubertal aged males.